


The Love Bullet

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Embarrassment, F/M, Female Scott, Friends to Lovers, Intercrural Sex, Male-Female Friendship, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gets something stuck where you don’t want to get something stuck. In a last ditch effort of desperation she calls Stiles to come and help her get it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Bullet

Stiles looks up from the pillow, hair sticking every which way, his shirt shucked up to his armpits from his constant struggle to get to sleep for the last hour. The insomnia had just started to ebb, he was finally getting somewhere before being so abruptly woken up.

He reaches out blindly for his cell, knows that familiar ring anywhere, but at one in the morning it’s the last thing he wants to hear. Breathing in sharply through his nose, he answers it and plants the glass cover to his cheek, eyes still closed.

“Mm, Scotty?”

The bones pop in his right shoulder as he lifts his upper half from the bed and flops onto his back, legs hanging off the left side of the mattress.

“Stiles,” Scott breathes his name out as her legs tremble, trying her hardest not to moan directly into her best friend’s ear. It’s difficult, though, with her predicament, “I need-I need you.”

Stiles blinks his eyes open at the tone of Scott’s voice and he looks down to his hand, silently (or maybe he does it out loud) counting the fingers and his thumb before looking at the alarm clock, “Uh, hey buddy… what’s… up?”

Scott doesn’t respond right away, she’s distracted for a moment when she feels the bullet shift inside of her, eliciting a weak, broken sounding moan, “I-I-I-” she stammers, almost dropping her phone as the pleasure builds, “Stiles, please.”

“Uh,” Stiles blushes at the tone of Scott’s voice and he sits up completely, “You okay, dude? You sound a little… uh… uhm… what’s going on?” He’s probably thought of her sounding like that a good few times before, but there has to be an actual **reason** behind it this time, because he knows he’s not dreaming.

“It’s too much,” Scott pants, face scrunching up as she squirms on her bed, “Stuck-it’s stuck, Stiles.”

Stiles lifts a brow, finally reaching out to turn his lamp back on, “What’s stuck?” he puts the phone to his other ear, wiping his cheek and his mouth as he blinks a few more times to try and wake himself up.

Scott sighs in frustration, almost cracking her phone from gripping it too hard, “The toy,” she tries to whisper. It wasn’t so bad at first, it felt good the first couple of times she got off, but now it’s almost painful.

“The toy?” Stiles repeats, “It’s… it’s…” he gulps, “It’s in you? You put it in you? You put it _inside_ of you?” he’s more than awake at this point, flailing for a moment as he moves to get his shoes on, foregoing socks completely as he nearly slams face first into the door frame, “Scott, it's not supposed to go inside you, that's not how this thing works.”

“I couldn’t remember what you said!” Scott nearly shouts, embarrassment heating her cheeks more than they already are. The last thing she wanted to do at one in the morning was call her best friend for help because she got a sex toy stuck inside of her, but it is what it is.

“Alright, okay, calm down,” Stiles says, more to himself as he tries to think straight, “Just… just hold uh… hold off. I’m coming-I’ll.. I’ll be there, I mean… I’m on my way.”

He ends the call before he can stammer anymore and tucks it in his pajama pocket, grabbing his keys from the bookshelf by the door and quietly going down the stairs. It’s not the first time he’s skipped out in the middle of the night, but it’s probably the first time he’s done it with a ridiculous boner tenting his pants and bouncing all over the place.

He drives to Scott's, sneaking up to the window and nearly falling through it entirely when he sees Scott laying on the bed, “Oh, fuck,” he mutters, unhinging his shoe from the window pane and standing upright, “Hey… how’s it uh… going?”

“Shut up,” Scott growls and tries to glare at Stiles, but it ends up coming off more as a pitiful, pleading expression. Impatiently, she motions for Stiles to come to the bed, “Are you gonna help me or what?”

“I’m c-I’m…” Stiles huffs and moves to her, climbing onto the bed and letting his keys go as he reaches out, “Uh… well…” he winces visibly and looks down when he hears the buzzing of the bullet, “Just try to stay still, okay?” He reaches out for her leg, mentally preparing himself for this. It’s not the first time he’s seen her naked, granted this is under completely different circumstances, and he’s still stupid tired and stupid horny and-

“You’re soaking wet,” he observes before he can stop himself from saying it aloud. It’s an understatement, regardless, “I should’ve expected this. I should’ve, when we went to get this thing earlier… I should’ve saw this coming…”

“Can you maybe- **ah** -can you just **not** make this worse than it already is?” Scott asks rhetorically, face practically glowing red as she averts her eyes, chest heaving with each breath.

“Right, sorry,” Stiles mutters as he shifts closer on the bed, his hand moving to her waist to try and keep her still, “Just try not to move so much.” He swallows tightly and, once again, prepares himself mentally for this.

There's no point taking his time, the longer this thing's in there, the more miserable Scott is. Stiles clears his throat and reaches down, spreading her legs and glancing away for a second before squeezing his eyes shut, fingers brushing the slick inside of her thigh before moving up to the soaked folds of her cunt.

If he’s being honest with himself, the last thing he expected to be doing when he was in this kind of position, was helping Scott **out** of it. And while that’s still not so bad, he tries to handle it as respectfully as possible. His fingers slide in easily, effortlessly, and it doesn’t take long for him to feel himself around and find the bullet, “Oh… I see why you can’t get it out…”

“My fingers,” Scott tries to explain, but she gets a little wrapped up in how surprisingly good Stiles’s fingers feel. Really, she shouldn’t be so surprised, he has stupid long fingers, it makes sense he’d be talented with them, “Oh,” she gasps suddenly and arches her hips, unable to stop the way her insides clench spasmodically around her friend’s digits.

Stiles looks up at Scott, eyes widening and watering as he lets out a calming huff of breath. _You can do this, Stiles, you can. You’re mature, you’re… seriously horny, and stupidly aroused, but you’re gonna handle this like a total professional. Not that there’s a professional for vaginal bullet removal, but still._ He presses his lips together, fingers sinking deeper to hook around the little vibrating bullet and carefully tugging it out.

The second Stiles starts pulling the toy out, Scott almost sobs in pleasure. Instinctively, her legs spread a little more, then she lays an arm up over her face to hide her ridiculous ‘o’ face, “Stiles,” she whines.

Stiles looks back up at Scott again as he clicks the button on the back of the bullet to turn it off, “It’s okay, buddy, it’s out,” he says, the toy slipping slightly in his grip as he sets it down, “Problem solved.”

“Oh my God,” Scott responds quietly, breathing out a heavy sigh of relief. She’s still embarrassed, but she drops her arm from her face and sits up slightly, tugging her sheets up beneath her armpits, “Dude, thank you, obviously.”

“Yeah no problem, a-any time,” Stiles says and clears his throat, “For the record, it rests **on** your clit, or by it. Don’t push it in. If you want one for that, it comes with a cord… putting one of these in is a dangerous game, dude,” he looks her over for a second, smiling slightly, “I think it’s safe to say you learned your lesson.”

“I had to call my best friend at one in the morning to come finger a bullet out of me, yeah, I think that’s a safe assumption,” Scott blushes and tucks a wild curl behind her ear, “Sorry about that, by the way.”

“Hey, really not that big of a deal,” Stiles sits back, trying to ignore his boner as much as possible - he’s pretty sure this one is never going away. And then he notices his hands are still soaking wet, “Uh… it’s… I mean, seriously, it’s cool.”

“Are you sure?” Scott questions tentatively and tilts forward, keeping herself covered as she knees closer to Stiles. Taking the end of her sheet, she reaches out and wipes at her friend’s fingers, “Still, I’m totally sorry, this is probably pretty traumatizing.”

Stiles chuckles and shakes his head, “It really isn’t,” he says, his thumb brushing the back of her hand for a second before he pulls away to wipe his hands on his pajamas, “I mean, if you can’t call your best friend to help you with this kinda stuff, who **can** you call?”

Scott chuckles and sits back on her calves, watching Stiles for a moment before looking away, “This wasn’t just a typical problem, though,” she says, glancing at him quickly, “I owe you, seriously.”

“Seriously don’t,” Stiles responds, letting out a huff of breath, “I’m glad you called,” he admits, looking at her and then reaching out for his keys, “I don’t expect any less.”

“Are you leaving now?” Scott asks curiously.

Stiles considers it for a moment, “Uh, well, do you want me to leave? Do you... want me to stay?”

“Well… I mean, you did kinda just finger me, the least you could do is stick around for a while,” Scott tells him in a teasing tone.

“Hah, ha,” Stiles responds, narrowing his eyes and smirking, “Well, I guess you got me there.”

“Yep,” Scott says matter-of-factly, moving from her bed to pick up her panties. She manages to pull them on while keeping the sheet up around her, but she drops it in order to put her bra on. Stiles has probably seen her naked more times than she can count, it probably doesn’t even phase him anymore, “Hey, do you just wanna crash here tonight?”

Stiles swallows as he watches her, then pointedly looks away, rubbing his hands on his pajamas again before kicking off his shoes, “Sure,” admittedly, he isn’t sure if he’ll have quite the concentration required to make it back home any time soon, “That uh… that sounds… sounds good.”

“You’re acting weird,” Scott observes, standing still to look at Stiles for a moment, then she reaches out for one of her pillows and tosses it at his face, “Stop it.”

Stiles smirks, pulling the pillow from his face and smacking her in the side with it, “Yeah, sure,” he says and stands up. He’s trying to be as normal as possible, but everything’s pretty much changed for him at this point, so he might be a little off for the next few… years, probably.

“What are you doing?” Scott chuckles and clambers back onto her bed, brows raised at Stiles, “Come on,” she pats the bed, “If you’re lucky I’ll let you tickle my back and play with my hair.”

“Right,” Stiles glances at the floor for a second before moving to climb onto the bed beside her, tucking the pillow under his head and being mindful of how close he is to her, “Tickle your… right. Sure.”

“You’ve done it before,” Scott pouts and flops until she gets comfortable, all but hugging her pillow as she pushes her hips back against Stiles to snuggle closer. And… admittedly, she does it on purpose, resting her ass against his groin. Even if she couldn’t smell the arousal on him, it’s not like she’s blind.

Stiles’s eyes widen and he reaches down tentatively to put his hand on her hips and push her away enough, “Dude, I’m trying not to be obvious, but you don’t have to… rub… it… in my face…”

“Technically I’m not rubbing it in your face, I’m rubbing it on your crotch,” Scott points out and looks at Stiles from over her shoulder, eyes glinting with amusement, “You’re hard, it’s not a big deal. You find me attractive, that’s… flattering.”

“My fingers were just inside you, can you blame me?” Stiles points out, cheeks heating as he looks into her eyes, “Yeah, I’m hard, don’t hold it against me. I’m trying to be… you know...”

“Respectful?” Scott snorts and her eyes drop down to Stiles’s mouth for a split second, “I don’t mind,” she admits and scoots back again, putting them flush together, “I like feeling you against me, dude. Even if you’re hard.”

Stiles lets out a weak, miserable groan and drops his face against her shoulder, “Okay… if you say so,” he’s not sure why she’d be okay with it, but Hell if he’s going to argue.

Scott can’t help but smile to herself, she’s taking entirely too much pleasure in fucking with Stiles like this. Subtly, she wiggles her hips against his groin, pretending like she’s getting comfortable.

“Scott,” Stiles says, letting out a huff of breath, “Dude, you know I’m a butt guy, don’t do that.”

“Do what?” Scott questions innocently, looking back at him with wide eyes, “ _This_?” she asks and proceeds to rub against him again.

“Hotdogging my dick between your ass cheeks? Yeah,” Stiles mutters and pushes back, his hips trying to move forward despite his resistance, “Seriously… it’s… hard… not to do anything when you’re doing that.”

Scott’s still a little sensitive from getting off so much, but something about teasing Stiles has her insides clenching, “Who said you couldn’t do anything?” she asks softly, rocking her hips back again.

Stiles’s mouth drops open this time and he lets out a strangled moan, his fingers pressing against her waist as he stills. _Oh God, this has to be a dream, fingers and being able to read be damned… this can’t actually be real._

Scott’s breath hitches at the sound Stiles makes, her heart racing a little faster in the excitement of the moment, “Do you wanna do something to me?” she questions breathily.

“ _Something_?” Stiles asks, voice lower than he anticipates and he clears his throat, “S-something like… like what?” he can feel his heart banging against his chest like a jackhammer, his cock arching against his pajamas, pressing to Scott’s backside, “Something like… like something else?”

“I just… I mean,” Scott wets her lips nervously, “You know, i-if you wanted to-to do something… to me… you could.”

"To you?" Stiles feels his mouth dry, "Something like..." he wets his lips, "Like what, dude?"

“I-I…” Scott stops and sighs, there’s really no point in her being this nervous, it’s Stiles, “Look,”  she turns to look at him fully, tired of beating around the bush, “You could honestly probably drill a hole to China with how hard your dick is, I’m just offering to help make it… not so hard?”

"Pun," Stiles breathes out and grins, "Okay... t-turn back around, dude."

Scott snorts fondly at Stiles and flops back over gracelessly, all but nudging herself back up into his space, “Like this?”

"Yeah," Stiles says, sighing in relief and wrapping his arm down, around the inside of her thigh, arching her hips back even more and angling his own down before sliding his clothed length between her legs.

“Oh my God,” Scott mumbles and looks down, even though she can’t see much. She’s never done this before, but it doesn’t take a genius to get what Stiles is playing at, so she squeezes her thighs a little when she feels the hardness of his cock.

Stiles presses his face against the back of Scott's neck, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and moving his hand to press his length up against Scott, "Scotty," he moans out, his other hand brushing briefly over her stomach.

Scott’s lips part when her body breaks out with little goosebumps, gasping softly as she leans back into Stiles’s body heat, “You know you don’t have to keep your pajamas on, right?” she asks, reaching down to cover the hand on her stomach with one of her own.

Stiles glances down, his heart still racing and he moves his hand numbly, it visibly shaking as he hooks his thumb over the hem of his pajamas and pushes them down his hip just enough to free himself and nothing else. He smiles weakly, “Okay, if you say so, dude,” he responds as he pushes his cock back between her legs, his breath catching in his throat at the feel of her warm skin against his.

“Are you nervous?” Scott asks curiously then, able to feel her body react to the skin on skin friction.

“Well, yeah,” Stiles admits shamelessly and chuckles, “Just trying not to blow my load like a uh… like a total noob,” he presses to her once more and rolls his hips, letting out a wet, warm gust of breath against the nape of Scott’s neck.

“But you are a noob,” Scott points out and smiles to herself, her free hand drifting down and she touches the head of Stiles’s cock when he grinds forward, more out of curiosity than intent.

Stiles shakes slightly and glances down over Scott’s shoulder, “Maybe, yeah, but I’d like to last more than twenty seconds,” he says, turning to look at Scott the best he can and pressing his forehead against her temple, “That’s just embarrassing,” he mutters, lips brushing Scott’s jaw as he continues to arch his hips, all but humping against her backside.

“More embarrassing than getting a sex toy stuck inside of you?” Scott asks, but only to make a point. Teasingly, she runs the pads of her fingers around the plush cock-head, then back around to brush against the leaking slit, eyelids hooded as she stares at Stiles.

“That’s not all that bad,” Stiles mouths, not really putting much effort in the words at this point, “You didn’t… know any better,” he hooks his leg over Scott’s and tugs her ass back against him, feeling the press of it to the base of his cock and letting out a surprised groan, “Oh…”

“Shh,” Scott giggles and twists her upper half enough to gently clamp a hand over Stiles’s mouth, grin fading slowly as she thinks of another way to keep him quiet. No sooner than she removes her hand, she leans in and covers Stiles’s mouth with her own to kiss him firmly.

Stiles almost stills entirely, but he kisses Scott back, eyes wide open for a moment before closing as he opens his mouth and takes her bottom lip between his teeth. The hand on her waist moves back, palming her ass cheek as he arches at an angle, the head of his cock sliding against her and he feels that pit start to form in his gut, his legs shaking slightly.

It’s ironic that Scott had initially kissed Stiles to keep him quiet, because as soon as she feels the scrape of his teeth against her bottom lip all kinds of obscene sounds start pouring out of her, “Stiles,” she whimpers into his mouth, trying to get her hands on him in any way she can from this angle.

“Now who’s being loud?” Stiles teases, pulling back long enough to stare at her, his mouth opening as his legs tighten, toes curling as he comes, the head of his cock pressed firmly against her panties.

“Oh,” Scott’s eyes widen and she smiles before chuckling, “My God, that is warm,” she observes, stealing a quick kiss.

Stiles kisses back, moaning into it and grinning lazily as his hand moves to snap the side of the underwear against Scott’s hip, “I hope you know, these are mine now.”

“You can have ‘em,” Scott responds lowly, wondering what Stiles plans to do with them but she refrains from asking. Instead, she just stares at her best friend, rolling after a moment so that she can face him. Searching Stiles’s face, Scott leans in again and presses a more intimate, open-mouthed kiss to his lips, “So that happened.”

Stiles cups Scott’s cheek, his thumb brushing over the scar just below her eye as he leans in and kisses her back, keeping his expression serious, but slightly playful, “All because you had to shove a wireless bullet in your vag, dude.”

“You’re not gonna let me live that down, are you?” Scott laughs slightly and pokes Stiles in the side.

“Never,” Stiles confirms, “Ten years down the road when they ask me how I got together with my wife, I’ll look at you and your cheeks will flush… and then I’ll have to tell them.”

Scott, admittedly, has a little trouble moving past the word ‘wife’, but she smiles wider and looks at Stiles incredulously, “You wouldn’t.”

Stiles lifts his brow as if to say ‘oh yeah, try me’, but then lets it go, “No, I wouldn’t. I’d just tell them some boring, cliche thing. And then whisper in your ear while were walking away, how I fished a bullet out of you and got to keep you because of it. That’s how it works, right? Now that I got it out? I’m not assuming wrong or anything, am I?”

“You can have me if you want me,” Scott admits quietly, blushing and looking away for a moment, “If that’s what you want.”

Stiles touches her chin, turning it to look her in the eyes again, “I do. Like, seriously,” he leans in to kiss her, “If that wasn’t already stupidly obvious, hopefully it is now.”

“Okay,” Scott’s eyes flit back and forth between Stiles’s eyes and his mouth, wanting more than anything to wrap herself up in him and get lost for a while, but this… this is more than perfect, too.

“So, yeah, not as traumatizing to me as you thought it might be,” Stiles says, yawning and pulling Scott close, “Plus I got to touch your butt, so… bonus.”

“Oh my God,” Scott chuckles again and nuzzles her face against the crook of Stiles’s shoulder, tangling her legs up with his, “You’re such a dork. You and butts, I don’t get it.”

“You and bullets, I don’t get it, either.”

“It was my first toy, I didn’t know how to use it,” Scott says in her own defense, “And you’re such a liar, I know for a fact you have a bullet, too. You keep it hidden in your sock drawer.”

Stiles blushes furiously and clears his throat, “Okay, okay… you’re not wrong,” he agrees, smiling sheepishly, ducking his head to press his lips to Scott’s collarbone, “I’ll show you how to use it properly… in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... this happened. XP


End file.
